


Say It

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not fear that makes him say it... just a dark lust he shouldn't feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

"I love it. You and me with you on your knees, just like a good little hunter should be."   
    Her red nails slid up his chest and then scratched the scruffy edges of his throat, pausing just at where she could feel his pulse pounding away.   
    “Ah, your heart is beating just like a little frightened rabbit.” Abaddon slowly lowered herself to her knees across from him, and she felt Dean suck in a deep breath as her breasts brushed his chest. Her red hair swung before her eyes and she smirked at the look on his face. “It’s not fear though, is it?”  
    Those green eyes glared back at her but he didn’t say anything. With Sam in the next room, he always tried not to say a word.  
    “Worried baby brother is going to come in and find you with me?” She tsked and leaned in, hands sliding up his t-shirt to brush his stomach. “Then he might learn -”  
    She leaned forward and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling delicately so his breath hitched.  
    “Just how depraved.”  
    Her tongue lapped along his neck and she flicked it over his collarbone.  
    “Just how dirty.”  
    She felt his body jerk as the hands she had on his stomach slid beneath his jeans to cup and stroke him.  
    “And how sinful you can be with a demon.”  
    She leaned back, still grinding her palm against him as he hardened in her hand. Dean’s eyes lazily opened to look at her.  
    “Maybe he can guess how many times you let it happen since we struck our little truce,” she said and her hand continued to work him over. Abaddon loved how easy it was for him to get hard for her when she pushed just the right buttons.   
    “I can get off with anyone else easy,” he snapped though his hips followed her hand’s movements. “You’re just one in the long line.”  
    “Mm.” She leaned forward and traced his lower lip with her tongue. “But funny. I’m the one you keep summoning back here when you get an itch you can’t scratch.” Her palm stroked him and he started breathing harder, his body begging her though his pride wouldn't let her hear it. “Already so ready to explode. Must have been a long week, precious. Bet you would love to be inside me right now.”  
    “I hate you.”  
    “I love when you talk dirty. Say it again and try to make me believe it. Come on, Dean. _**Say it**_.”  
    But Dean’s head dropped forward and his body began to move into her, hips grinding against hers as she kept her hands wrapped around his cock. He never touched her in these first moments, always liked to pretend to be so righteous but they both knew the truth. He would give in.  
    The boy could only pretend to be so good for so long.  
    He was moaning against her neck, breath panting out and she shivered a little as his teeth brushed her skin. He murmured words that he tried to make hateful but they lacked any real heat. He was trying with his body to get her to play nice this time around. Something Abaddon had no intention of doing.  
    Sam was just in the next room though and she knew how much fun this could be.  
    “You’re gonna cry out, aren’t you?” she asked. When he shook his head, she stopped her hands just to hear his low tortured moan. “Yes. Yes, you are. Come on, pretty boy. Let it out.”  
    Her hands tightened to the point of the pain and he shouted at the sensation. It was too late for him to get back even a little bit of control, his hips jerking as he came with remarkable speed and force. It didn't matter that it was into his pants and her hands; it felt too good to stop as the demon made him feel more pleasure than he had in months, all with just simple words and her hands.  
    Laughing, Abaddon shoved him back down onto his back just as the door swung open.  
    She was out of sight before Sam even took a step into the connected room. He went a bit red at the sight of Dean sprawled out on his back, jeans half open and obviously stained. Stammering out an apology, he averted his eyes and quickly retreated back into his room. The door slammed shut and the sound woke Dean back up out of his haze of pleasure. Dean lay in a daze for a second as he realized what had just happened.  
    Standing hidden in the shadows behind the door, Abaddon smirked as he pushed up off the floor. When he caught sight of her, he hitched his still wet jeans a bit higher and stalked towards her. Skin still flushed and sweat just touching his forehead, he looked as debauched as she had hoped he would be.  
    “Quite the eyeful your baby brother just got, sweetie.”  
    “Just give me one good reason,” Dean started as he stepped within touching distance of her. His fist came out and slammed into the wall above her head. “Why I shouldn’t gank you right now?”  
    She grabbed his collar and hauled him in close. Dean let his hips fit against hers and he didn’t pull back as her one leg rubbed up between his thighs. He was already half-hard again and she knew, judging by the glint in those green eyes, that he was going to make her pay for what she had just done to embarrass him. She smirked, slowly lifting her hands above her head for him.   
    “Because it is your turn to make me scream. If you can,” she challenged. It was hard for Abaddon not to laugh in triumph as he smirked back and dropped to his knees in front of her.


End file.
